The Man in the Iron Mask : el secreto de la vida
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Los mosqueteros se vuelven a reunir como en viejas épocas para salvar a su país y a la corona. Mientras Athos , Aramis y Porthos ponen en marcha un plan, D'artagnan con un gran secreto a cuesta se unirá a ellos para salvar el futuro de Francia y por sobre todo cuidar de sus hijos. - Historia basada en la pelicula de 1998 - Pareja: D'artagnanxAnne


Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Alejandro Dumas y la historia esta basada en la triologia de "Los tres mosqueteros " y la película del '98 de Randall Walace

N|A: Si les gusto el FF dejen un comentario ó algo para saber que debo seguir escribiendo. Desde ya muchas gracias y que sea de su agrado la historia.

**La noche**

Un hombre solitario camina por la oscura noche parisina. Da pasos con cautelosos, cuidando de no hacer ruido en el jardín real.

-Me faltan piezas en esté rompecabezas – dice él en voz baja, casi un susurró inaudible. Está en un monologo interno entre él y sus pensamientos. Preguntas y respuestas, piezas que faltan a este gran misterio – Si tan solo supiese que es lo que está pasando a mi alrededor – se muerde ligeramente el labio mientras pasa sus manos por detrás de la cabeza, tocando su nunca.

Dio unos cuantos pasos en silencio mirando con su vista de lince la punta de sus botas oscuras hasta que una voz detrás de él hizo que parara en seco y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que le dedicaría quizás a su propio hijo.

-Buenas noches – le respondió en tono amable a la persona que segundos antes lo había llamado a sus espaldas.

-Veo que no puede dormir señor – el joven que tenía ahora enfrente lo miró con gentileza y gran cariño.

- Los años no vienen solos y con el paso del tiempo, lo van marcando a uno cada vez más y lamentablemente para mi muchacho, el insomnio es una de esas marcas – el hombre de pelo entrecano y ojos azul intenso le contesto al joven en tono jovial – Pero... – continuo él hombre fijando su vista en su interlocutor – pero usted todavía es muy joven para tener este tipo de marcas.

-Se equivoca señor – respondió de manera muy enérgica el joven pero tenaz teniente – En los últimos días hay pasado muchos eventos y nadie que se preocupe por el rey puede dormir como es debido. Nadie está tranquilo, señor – la cara del muchacho fue cambiando con cada una de sus palabras, paso de estar con una jovial sonrisa a estar dura y fría. Como si estuviera de guardia.

El hombre con muchos años más dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y miro al mozalbete, coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su interlocutor y apretó ligeramente allí. Una muestra de fraternidad que tenía con unos pocos.

-Tranquilícese , piense que si usted no duerme bien no puede servir bien como es debió a Francia y todos , tanto el rey como yo y la gente de este país necesitamos de hombres que quieran servir por la patria – el joven a pesar de escuchar aquellas palabras estaba dispuesto a refutar , a contestar a su maestro pero esté mucho más vivaz levanto su dedo índice para que lo dejara seguir hablando – En cambio yo , que ya estoy viejo estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco y si, desde joven ya lo hacía – hizo una pequeña pausa como si su cabeza se hubiera quedado en algún recuerdo y siguió – Vámonos a descansar que mañana abran nuevas cosas por hacer y hay que estar atentos para poder estar a las alturas de las circunstancias - mostro la puerta que estaba no muy lejos de ellos dos e invito al joven a que se retirar el primero – Que descanses

-Está bien – dijo el muchacho desganado. No podía negarse a cumplir una orden de un superior, menos de él. – Sera hasta mañana capitán, que tenga buena noche.

- Buenas noches André

Nuevamente el hombre quedo solo sumergido en la oscuridad, aunque estaba mal decir que estaba solo. Estaba él y sus pensamientos, suficientes como para decir que ahí con él podría haber más de tres personas acompañándolo.

Dio un paso hacia delante y se sentó en uno de los escalones mientras que su mirada se posaba en aquel punto infinitamente oscuro.

-Tranquilícese – se repitió varias veces en voz alta – Siempre he sabido que soy una excelente persona en dar consejos, el problemas siempre ha sido que nunca los he ocupado en mi. Es una verdadera lástima me hubiera ahorrado muchas eventualidades en mi vida. – Paso dos de sus dedos sobre su bigote, una estampa de su persona. - ¿Qué estarás planeando Aramis? ¿Por qué me has…? – Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el ruido de unos pasos muy acelerados - Alguien debe de tener mucha prisa esta noche… - se levanto impulsado por la curiosidad. No era común que algún cortesano se dejara escuchar tan tarde fuera del palacio. Sin duda esto debía ser de mucha importancia – Es mejor que vea de quien se trata pero hay que tener cuidado, no quiero que nadie me vea y quizás él tampoco quiere ser descubierto esta noche

El hombre se oculta detrás de una de uno de las columnas y a los pocos minutos después una figura baja por las escaleras en donde minutos antes el capitán estaba sentado y sin perder la velocidad en su marcha se adentra por los jardines en dirección a la capilla del palacio. Él hombre sin perder de vista a aquella figura sale detrás de la columna que le serbia de escondite y se queda mirando en dirección frontal.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido? – se pregunto preocupado mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared marcando las doce de la noche en punto – Es media noche , no es normal que usted ande por estas horas por aquí – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro .

El hombre al darse cuenta que todos los que viven en aquel palacio por las altas horas de la noche que eran arriesgo hacer aquel camino que había tomado aquella figura momentos atrás. Era su momento y su oportunidad para entender un poco más de que iba todo esto, era un gran rompecabezas y cada uno de los que se encontraban a su alrededor eran una nueva pieza. Solo debía unirlas.

-Averiguare que es lo que pasa.

Así fue como poco a poco el hombre comenzó a caminar cuidando de sus pasos hasta la capilla. El necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero más que nada necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba pasando con ella en esos momentos. Con cada paso que daba su corazón iba latiendo cada vez más fuerte. Ya no temor que escucharan sus pasos sino que escucharan aquel corazón desenfrenado por devoción.

Entro dentro de la capilla sin hacer ruido, no quería que alarmarla, no quería ser escuchado en aquel momento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin perder su vista ni un solo segundo de aquella mujer que estaba arrodillada frente al altar camino hacia ella con la esperanza de poder contener sus propias emociones.

-Nuca podre reivindicarme – las palabras eran tan dolorosa que habían salido en un tono demasiado bajo. Un dolor demasiado grande que se podía sentir como calaba el alma de aquella beata.

Llego a su lado y con un pequeño toque de sus dedos sobre el hombro de aquella mujer de pelo negro y ojos claros basto para llamar su atención.

-¿My lady? – él susurro consternado por verla en aquel estado. Ella lloraba y a él se le partía el alma. Algo no cerraba ¿Cómo era que alguien la había dañado y él tan vivaz con el mundo no se había enterado de aquel dolor tan grande?

La señora al sentir aquel roce, aquella voz se sobre salto del altar. Estaba sorprendida y asustada por verse atrapada en aquel estado de desolación, no era digno que nadie viera que podía llorar como cualquier otro mortal. A ellos no se les permitía llorar, menos en público. Menos por algo que había puesto en riesgo la seguridad y el futuro de Francia. Pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando ella al darse la vuelta vio aquellos ojos color verdeazulado y no puedo resistir esa necesidad de verse atrapada por aquellos brazos. Necesitaba un refugio y lo necesitaba

-D'artagnan – murmuro ella en voz muy baja mientras que acomodaba su mejilla en el pecho del capitán de los mosqueteros.

Él le respondió aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad que unos años atrás lo había hecho por primera vez. D'artagnan cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel momento en el que tenía la suerte de tener a la mujer que tanto había amado durante la mayoría de su vida entre sus brazos. Ahora sentía que podía protegerla más que antes.

Él le respondió aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad que unos años atrás lo había hecho por primera vez. D'artagnan cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel momento en el que tenía la suerte de tener a la mujer que tanto había amado durante la mayoría de su vida entre sus brazos. Ahora sentía que podía protegerla más que antes.

Pero por unos pocos segundo duro aquel abrazo tan apasionado entre aquellos dos seres que se amaban tanto. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron despegando para dejar apenas unos centímetros de distancias. Necesitaban ver sus caras, verse a los ojos. Y fue aquello lo que se sucedió, se miraron a los ojos como tantas veces lo habían hecho durante años pero ahora estaban solos…tan solos como alguna vez lo habían estado. Ella se paro apenas en puntas de pies y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él. Se volvieron a mirar fijamente a los ojos , solo se podía ver el amor entre ambos. No tardaron mucho los ojos en cerrarse para que los labios del capitán fueran atrapados por los de la reina. Un beso al principio tan dulce y tierno como el de un par de jóvenes enamorados.

D'artagnan se separo de ella de manera lenta. El beso había sido disfrutado por amabas partes pero para el pesar de los amantes no podía ser más que apenas de unos pocos segundos. No podían permitirse más que eso…todos estaban en peligros

-Si alguien nos viera significaría la muerte…

-Si no lo beso moriría de todas maneras – las palabras habían salido de la boca de la reina con mucha precipitación, con mucha necesidad.

En aquellos momentos no importaba nada más que los sentimientos que estaban inundando aquella capilla. Ella se lanzo sobre él para besar aquellos labios que tanto había deseado por tanto tiempo y que habían sido negados por el destino cruel.

D'artagnan sentía la misma necesidad que su reina por aquel beso, por aquel contacto de aquellos labios tan cálidos. Este beso fue mucho más profundo y apasionado que el anterior. La adrenalina subía por el cuerpo de ambos amantes mientras que los labios aun estaban en aquel dulce contacto uno con el otro. Cualquiera que hubiera visto aquel beso de afuera no podría decir nada más que veía una pareja de enamorados.

El capitán de los mosqueteros , él más consciente de los dos en aquellos momentos en los que estaban dominados por sus propios sentimientos , corto aquel beso para transfórmalo en un cálido abrazo , llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de su amada y sus labios al oído de ella.

-No soporto verla llorar , dígame que os sucede – él apenas se separo de ella para poder verla en los ojos y así poder entender más .

Anne lo miro a los ojos pero no dijo nada, no podía decirle nada. Debía guardar aquel secreto tan pesado que llevaba su corazón en aquellos momentos. No podía darle más peso a la espalda del hombre a quien amaba. Ella cerró los ojos para no sentir que aquellos ojos la estaban obligando hablar y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de separarse e intentar volver a mirar a los ojos a su capitán. Pero no pudo, estaba aquel secreto que no la dejaba contárselo…no podía…simplemente no podía. Comenzó a separase de D'artagnan lentamente y sin mirarlo llego hasta la puerta de la capilla. Estaba dispuesta a irse sin despedirse.

-Anne se que amarte en una traición a Francia pero no amarte es una traición a mi corazón- D'artagnan no estaba seguro que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no podía dejar pasar aquel momento. Él mejor que nadie sabía que aquellos momentos eran oro. Si no le decía lo mucho que la amaba, más tarde podría ser tarde.

La reina se detuvo para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a él, a D'artagnan. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pero esperaba que Dios en algún momento la perdonara y que lo perdonara a él también.

-Entonces ambos moriremos como traidores, D'artagnan – lo miro con amor antes de sus sentimientos volvieran apoderarse de ella y para evitar caer de nuevo en la tentación, no dijo más nada y se fue de la capilla cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

El mosquetero no pudo más que quedarse mirando la puerta de madera y dejo que pasaran aquellos segundos para poder estabilizar de nuevo su corazón. No podía perder los estribos de sus sentimientos. No podía dejar que todo pasara de nuevo. Su mente debía ser mucho más fuerte que su corazón.

Mientras tanto que el mosquetero intentaba seguir con sus vida y su rompecabezas a las afueras de Paris , dos hombres que alguna vez habían sido mosqueteros , grandes mosqueteros, aun se encontraban hablando animadamente.

-Realmente es una locura – el Conde de La Fere miro al obispo quien se encontraba en su escritorio haciendo anotaciones. Athos habían intentado por todos los medios entender el plan de Aramis pero aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, por primera vez estaba seguro que el plan de su amigo iba a fallar.

-No lo es – respondió el señor obispo antes sin mirar a su interlocutor. No podía permitirse perder ni un solo segundo. Su plan había entrado en marcha y no podía haber retrasos de ningún estilo. . – Piénsalo bien, es la manera más fácil y perfecta de todas . No hay derramamiento de sangre, por lo tanto no hay muertes y nuestras conciencias estarán tranquilas. Incluso sin traición Athos, el también es hijo de un rey. Tanto nosotros como el pueblo francés estaremos felices.

Aramis estaba demasiado feliz con su plan como para ver las fallas , en cambio el conde mucho menos optimista quería tomar las cartas en el asunto para que su amigo se diera cuenta de que no podía ser todo tan fácil. Nunca en todas sus luchas las cosas habían salido fáciles para ellos.

-A pesar de que eres inteligente, te faltan atar cabos sueltos en tu plan Aramis. El muchacho no está preparado aun, es un niño – alzo su mirada para ver a su amigo quien se había levantado de su asiento para buscar más vino – Dos hermanos aunque sean gemelos no actúan de la misma manera, eso tú lo sabes.

-Pero en pocas semanas podrá actuar igual que su hermano – le respondió el obispo al Conde con mucho entusiasmo mientras intentaba servirse un poco de vino a su vaso.

-Se darán cuenta. Luis tiene un carácter muy especial, cualquiera que esté a su alrededor se podría dar cuenta ante el mínimo error que Phillipe cometa ¿No lo has pensado? La vida del muchacho como la de nosotros corre peligro.

Aramis dejo la botella de vino vacía, eso había fastidiado al mosquetero pero más le había molestado las observaciones de su amigo. Él estaba seguro que su plan era demasiado perfecto como para fallar, confiaba mucho en el joven y si algún error salía a la luz , cuando eso pasara ya todo sería demasiado tarde como para que Luis XIV pudiera volver a ocupar el trono.

-Nada de eso ocurrirá mi querido Conde, la reina nos dará su apoyo y estoy seguro que D'artagnan tarde o temprano se reunirá con nosotros al plan. Es necesario que él se una a nosotros cueste lo que cueste, nadie conoce mejor al rey que él. Es su sombra día y noche. Ni Colbert , ni sus asesores ni siquiera los que lo ayudan a vestir se podrían dar cuenta del remplazo pero D'artagnan sí. Sus ojos son demasiado molesto para nosotros… pero es nuestro amigo y lo necesitamos de nuestro lado – Aramis miro a los ojos a Athos y el conde a parto la vista de inmediato. Él no podía permitirse pensar a D'artagnan como un nuevo aliado, el mosquetero se había interpuesto entre él y su venganza contra el rey. – Se que nos os agrada la idea Athos , pero tú sabes que es necesario. D'artagnan es nuestro amigo a pesar de todo, lo necesitamos.

Los ojos del Conde se incendiaron de rabia y se podía notar que se había puesto tenso con el nombre de su antiguo amigo ahora enemigo.

-No te dará su apoyo, el es un traidor que ha preferido apoyar a un mocoso malcriado que ayudarnos a nosotros por el bien de Francia.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en total silencio. El obispo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Athos y negó con la cabeza. Quizás el señor de las tierras podría engañar al mundo con aquel odio a su antiguo amigo pero a Aramis no, él conocía demasiado bien a Athos como para aceptar que odiara aquella persona que había querido durante tanto tiempo como a un hijo.

-Athos… no os duele que él sea un traidor sino que pueda morir defiendo al rey a quien ama. – su amigo bajo la cabeza sin contestarle. Aramis sabía que tenía la razón en aquellos momentos, quizás tenía falla en sus planes pero sabía cómo se comportaban sus amigos. – A pesar de que en estos momentos estés molesto con él, lo quieres

El Conde de la Fere miro al obispo y se separo de él caminando hacia la ventana. No quería escuchar de nuevo aquello. El no lo quería, el no podía querer a un traidor, a alguien que había ayudado a enviar a su hijo a una muerte segura gracias a los celos y el poder del rey.

-No es cierto. Lo odio a él y a su…a rey – las palabras salieron como mucho amargura de la boca de Athos pero en un segundo su semblante cambio cuando su ojos habían captado un figura desnuda que caminaba hacia una de las chosas de aquel lugar. – Ese no es Porthos…

Aramis miro a Athos pero como no podía ver hacia afuera ya que su vista estaba tapada por su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-No intentes cambiar el tema querido Conde

-No Aramis, estoy hablando muy enserio… ven aquí y fíjate ese es Porthos – Athos se hizo a un lado para que el obispo pudiera mirar y no creyera que estaba intentado librarse del tema.

-Si, es él – Aramis había sonado demasiado desinteresado y aquello levanto las sospechas del Conde.

-Pero ¿Qué hace desnudo y caminando hacia granero? – Athos buscaba una explicación lógica a todo lo que estaba viendo y por lo visto su interlocutor lo sabía de sobras.

-Me imagino que se va colgar –Aramis hecho un último vistazo al granero en donde Porthos recién había entrado y volvió a su escritorio para sentarse y así retomar con su tarea.

-¡¿Se va matar?! – Athos volvió a mirar al granero y miro a su amigo quien parecía totalmente ajeno a la decisión de su mejor amigo de matarse.

-Ha estado insinuando que lo haría y esta noche habrá tomado la decisión de hacerlo, hay que dejarlo que lo intente – El obispo no había levanto su vista del papel ni un solo minuto, el Conde no podía creer todo aquello. Sus amigos poco a poco iban perdiendo el juicio.

-¡Se va a matar! – Athos le grito a Aramis y se hecho a correr para poder llegar al granero antes de que Porthos lograra su cometido de quitarse la vida.

El Conde corría escaleras abajo mientras escuchaba como Aramis lo seguía pero con paso muy tranquilo detrás de él. Porthos se iba a matar y el obispo no reaccionaba. A caso ¿Había entrado en shock? Pero no tenía tiempo que perder y al llegar a las afueras de la casa vio como el granero que se encontraba unos cuantos metros más allá se derrumbaba frente a él.

Aramis llego al lado de Athos con una sonrisa amplia pero aun así sus ojos detonaban cierta preocupación al mirar el granero. El conde cada vez se hallaba más perdido en aquella situación.

-Soy genio no ingeniero – le dijo a su amigo antes de echarse a correr al granero pero en el camino se encontró a Porthos quien salía de las ruinas desnudo , con una viga en las manos atada a la soga con la cual había intentado matarse.

-Aramis tu lo hiciste, sabía que me quería matar y me lo has impedido – dijo el gran señor Du Vallon levantado la viga haciendo el ademan de pegarle a su amigo – ¡Admítelo!

-Si he sido yo el que ha cortado las vigas Porthos pero por el amor a Dios tapate – Aramis le lanzo una capa a Porthos para que dejara de mostrar todo en público y lo miro de manera muy sería –Ahora déjate de comportar como un verdadero inútil y empieces a comportarte como debes

Porthos al ver a Aramis y a Athos un tanto molestos con él se tapo dejando escapar un suspiro y agacho la cabeza. Asumía su responsabilidad se había comportado de manera muy tonta.

-Bien de acuerdo, me comportare

Tanto Aramis como Porthos pasaron poder delante del Conde quien se había quedado con la viga en la mano, la cual hecho al montón de escombros. A veces el Conde juzgaba mal a las personas, se sentía un tanto culpable de dudar de Aramis. Miro hacia al granero una vez más y al volver la cabeza y mirar hacia la casa se encontró con que Phillipe se hallaba en la ventana. ¿Qué estaría pensado el muchacho de todo aquello?

Mientras tanto en Palais Royal el capitán de los mosqueteros movidos por sus propios pensamientos caminaba por los pasillos. Tenía que conseguir las respuestas para poder llegar a la verdad. Para poder llegar aquello que estaba planeando Aramis y él, el capitán sabía que Anne podría tener pistas.

Llego hasta el cuarto de la reina y con sus nudillos toco suavemente la pared hueca. Sabía de sobras que a estas horas ella estaría sin la compañía de su dama de toda la vida. D'artagnan espero pacientemente detrás de la puerta pero la espera que se le hacía tan larga por mucho que fueran cinco segundos que decidió entrar a la alcoba de su majestad si esperar que ella dijese nada.

Anne al levantarse de la cama vio asombrada al mosquetero y se acerco a él para que su voz no sonara demasiado alto. Quería gritarle pero ya no estaban solos en la capilla, ya estaban dentro del palacio y muchas veces las paredes tenían odios.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿A caso usted se ha vuelto loco? – ella le reprocho al mosquetero mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

-Sabe usted que es así, estoy loco y sabe muy bien que si no fuera de esa manera no me hubiera enamorado de usted – D'artagnan sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él prosiguió – Pero me pongo más loco si no se qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Anne por favor dígame ¿Qué sucede? – Suplico él

- No me sucede nada, D'artagnan – la reina se alejo del mosquetero dando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al borde de su cama y sentarse.

El mosquetero la miro pero acostumbrado a las mentiras debía decir que los reyes eran los más malos a la hora de mentir. El hombre dio solamente un paso para acercarse a ella y la miro relajadamente.

-Entonces my lady ¿Por qué ha visitado la capilla llorando? Eso no es muy común en usted… menos a estas horas.

La reina no miro al mosquetero sino que miro hacia la ventana intentando evadir aquella pregunta con la mirada. Sabía que D'artagnan conocía perfectamente cada paso que daba tanto ella como el joven rey. Pero tenía que mentir… no era justo para él que supiese la verdad.

-Siempre voy a rezar a la capilla señor, es una pregunta un tanto rara para alguien que está vigilando todo el día a su majestad. Creí que usted sabía perfectamente los lugares a los que yo suelo concurrir… rezar es lo único que puedo hacer capitán.

-No ha creído mal mi señora, se perfectamente que usted es muy devota pero se me ha hecho raro que haya ido a estas altas horas de noche. Son más de las doce mi señora, usted nunca sale tan tarde de vuestros aposentos.

Ana de Austria miro al mosquetero intentando molestarse con él pero realmente no podía hacerlo. No luego de aquella terrible noticia pero tenía que seguir fingiendo. Después de todo llevaba años fingiendo que en su corazón no pasaba nada.

-¿A caso capitán usted me está vigilando? – la reina se levanto levemente de la cama para caminar hacia su tocador.

D'artagnan sintió aquella pregunta muy profunda, tanto que llego sentirse incomodo de cumplir su deber.

-No….- la miro y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios – Si Anne, no solo os protejo sino que me preocupo por usted. La amo y realmente se demasiado bien que algo está ocurriendo – D'artagnan dio unos pasos hasta llegar hasta el tocador y coloco su mano debajo de la barbilla de la reina – Se nota en vuestros ojos que estáis triste, lamentablemente my lady los ojos son las puertas al alma y su alma tiene un pesar muy grande en estos momentos. Por favor Anne dígame por favor que es lo que ocurre para poder yo así aliviar vuestro dolor.

La reina cerró los ojos y abrazo al mosquetero, demasiada insistencia por parte del hombre que amaba. No podía seguir con aquello de mentirle de no decirle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con ella porque sabía que D'artagnan insistiría hasta saber la misma verdad.

-Has ganado capitán os contare que es lo que está pasando – ella tomó la mano de él para conducirlo hasta los pies de la cama. El mosquetero la siguió sin decir nada simplemente la observando esperando escuchar aquello que tanto anhelaba en aquellos momentos. – Siéntate

D'artagnan sonrió de costado y negó con la cabeza para borrar un recuerdo de anteaño que pasaba por su cabeza. Un situación muy similar ellos habían vivido años atrás pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que la reina estaba seria y paso su mano por sus bigotes. Ya estaba entrando en cierto grado de nerviosismo.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que Luis nació? – pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si claro, como podría yo olvidarme de aquella noche…- D'artagnan suspiro, sus recuerdos a pesar de exceso de alcohol de aquella noche eran demasiados nítidos. Tantos que aún podía sentir como su pecho se reducía y tenía aquel sabor agridulce – Una noche demasiado especial.

La reina se sentó al lado del mosquetero y tomo sus manos.

-No te he contado todo de aquella noche , D'artagnan … - ella trago saliva para poder empezar el relato pero justo en aquel momento la puerta de la alcohola real era llamada. . Ambos se miraron y D'artagnan se maldijo mentalmente así mismo por tener tan buena suerte. La reina por su parte mucho más rápida lo miro y le indico el ropero. – Escóndete ahí

El capitán tenso la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza. Él no quería esconderse ahí, durante muchos años había sido rápido con los escondites pero los roperos le traían un recuerdo no muy grato.

-Detrás de la cortina… - dijo él casi al mismo tiempo que se iba a tirar al piso pero su brazo fue tomado por la reina, quien con poca fuerza pero tenacidad movía al mosquetero por la habitación – No podemos arriesgarnos a que te descubran aquí y a estas horas, por favor caballero escóndase en el ropero. El señor La Porte nunca le importo…

D'artagnan negó con la cabeza, él no podía comprarse con la mano derecha de la reina no estaba depuesto a meterse entre tanta ropa.

-Me asfixiare señora con vuestra ropa – suspiro adentrándose en el ropero pero no le quedaba otra que esconderse allí.

La reina le dedico una sonrisa al mosquetero y cerró la puerta de ropero para caminar con tranquilidad hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a un mensajero muy joven, el cuál esperaba ansioso y al ver a la reina abrir la puerta parecía que estaba más nervioso aún.

-Discúlpeme su majestad por venir a interrumpir vuestro sueño pero el señor Fouquet me ha mandando para os entregará esta carta – el joven agacho la cabeza mientras extendía su mano , la cual llevaba una carta con el sello del señor Fouquet.

Anne estaba muy apurada como pedir más explicaciones al mensajero y tomo la carta mirándolo.

-Gracias, puede retirarse si no hay nada más para mi

El muchacho se inclino frente a su majestad haciendo una reverencia y salió de la habitación mientras que ella cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

La reina se adentro en su habitación para dejar la carta sobre su escritorio, la carta no era tan importante como lo que le tenía que contar al mosquetero. Así que la dejo junto con otros papeles y camino hacia al ropero para abrirlo y ver que D'artagnan traía mala cara.

-Si su majestad fuera tan amable de ayudarme a salir de entre tantos vestidos que están causando en mi una asfixia y no sería nada bueno morirme de esta manera y no en un campo de batalla. – La reina sonrió pero no dijo nada sino que se hizo a un lado y él pudo liberarse de aquella trampa mortal que era la ropa. – Nunca he entendido como podéis usar esta ropa , es como si fuerais cebollas …capas y capas de ropa

Anne se rio y volvió a indicarle la punta de la cama para que el mosquetero volviese a tomar su lugar.

-Os digo enserio, no os entiendo – suspiro y la miro de nuevo a su lado.

-Todo tiene una explicación caballero pero ahora sigamos con lo que había comenzado a relatarle – ella volvió a tomar aire antes de mirar a D'artagnan a los ojos – Todo comenzó aquella noche cuando Luis nació… - se hizo una pausa y en donde solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. D'artagnan entendiendo que aquello que la reina tenía para decirle debía ser muy importante y doloroso. Así que tomó las manos de ellas y la miro

- Os escucho my lady, estoy aquí para escuchar cualquier cosa que salga de vuestra boca y pueda así ayudar a que no sufra tanto.

-Gracias – aquellas palabras del capitán la habían ayudado a su decisión de seguir – No solo Luis nació aquella noche sino que también había dado a luz a Phillipe…

Los ojos del mosquetero se habían entrecerrado sin entender demasiado bien , o bien si había entendido aquellas palabras pero buscaba algo dentro de su cabeza que hiciera efecto. Le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza el cual lo había dejado sin habla y la reina lo estaba notando.

-¿Phillipe? – D'artagnan busco los ojos de la reina

-Durante años creí que Phillipe había muerto durante el parto , aquello era lo que me había dicho Luis al nacer , él me dijo que él único que había sobrevivido al parto había sido Luis y que Phillipe había muerto – las palabras cada vez salían más baja y apretadas de la boca de la reina y D'artagnan estaba intentado salir de aquel transe en el que había entrado – el viejo rey en su lecho de muerte nos confeso a Luis y a mí que Phillipe no había muerto en el parto y que había sido apartado de la casa para vivir una vida en un pueblo al sur de Francia . – Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la reina y D'artagnan que comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco la miro para posar una mano sobre su mejilla y así limpiar una de aquellas gotas – pero Luis busco a su hermano y lo encontró … lo encontró y lo envió a la isla Santa Margarita – Anne abrazo al mosquetero sin poder soportar más aquella confesión y se aferro a él con fuerza – Luis me ha hecho llegar una nota dándome el aviso de que Phillipe ha muerto en aquella cárcel solo

La reina se separo del mosquetero para mostrarle el papel que indicaba la muerte de aquel muchacho llamado Phillipe.

-Perdóneme, siempre os quise contarte la verdad D'artagnan pero ya os llevabas una carga muy pesada como para que todo fuera peor.

El mosquetero trago saliva mientras leía aquel papel y luego cuando termino la carta miró a la reina quien no paraba de llorar.

-Yo… no sé qué decir – la cabeza de D'artagnan daba vueltas y el luchaba contra sus pensamientos para poder contestarle lo más lucido que podía – Yo… - D'artagnan leyó la fecha de muerte de Phillipe y luego alzo la vista para ver a la reina con cierto brillo en los ojos. – No debo perdonarte nada my lady, tú no eres más que una pieza en este rompecabezas Anne – D'artagnan toco la mejilla de la reina - ¿Hay alguien más a parte de ti sabe la verdad sobre Luis y Phillipe?

El mosquetero se levanto de la cama y la reina lo miro negando con la cabeza.

-No, no hay nadie más que sepa sobre el secreto.

D'artagnan se mordió el labio superior lleno de felicidad y se acerco a la reina para darle un beso corto en los labios.

-No lloréis más mi señora, Phillipe debe estar vivo y eso os puedo jurar como que soy gascón y os amo. Esto es obra de Aramis – D'artagnan coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la reina – Shh nadie más puede saber esto, yo mismo encontrare a Phillipe para que os podáis ver con él

D'artagnan dejo un beso sobre la frente de la reina y sin que ella o alguien más le pudiese decir nada, esa misma noche desapareció del palacio real en busca de sus amigos.


End file.
